Hera Mantodae
The Future Queen of her cluster, Hera Mantodae is used to being highly regarded and just a tab bit spoiled. Once, her cluster was large and thriving, but now few remain but her family. As the only scareling born in the current generation, she has been raised as the apple of everyone's eye. To them, she is their one hope for the future and so she has learned to view the world accordingly. Amnityville Academy Hera's mother thought that attending Amnityville Academy would be a great opportunity to widen Hera's horizons, as well a chance for her to learn from someone outside the cluster. Knowledge is power after all and the Queen thinks that versatility is the key to greatness; the cluster's knowledge might do well with a bit of updating, besides. Personality For good and for bad; it's not that Hera is innately cruel or even unkind but her first thought is, always, to herself. She's the center of the world and it baffles her a bit when other creeple doesn't see it that way - no matter, she'll simply have to convince them. That should be a simple job for a Queen, after all. Currently she might be more Queen of the brats than the regal, wise kind of Queen her mother is that she one day aspires to be; if she doesn't get her way, Hera will get huffy and pout-y, stopping just short of throwing a fit. She's not a scareling anymore, duh. But she truly loves socializing and spending time around others, especially those of her own age; and though selfish, family and friends rank almost as high as herself on her list of priorities, stopping just millimeters short. As said, she's not unkind - she's simply less likely to do something nice if it's a detriment to herself. Another ghoul really needs a hand with some heavy lifting? Well alright, it is Queenly to be generous after all! Hera might expect a compliment for her good deed, but even if one doesn't appear she'll see it through. A Queen doesn't give up halfway. She might just end up pouting a bit, though. Abilities Natural Ability Green Thumb - Under the care of a druid, plants grow much quicker and in less time than usual. The plants are also less likely to die. Fear Abilities Healing Potion (The Chill) - Hera's mother impressed upon her the importance of always having a vial of healing potion on hand and the young ghoul is a very dutiful daughter indeed. History Hera's cluster of Druids was once a whole community, living very isolated from the rest of Halloween. Their society was matriarchal, with the ruling family descended from the founder; the current ruler took the title of Queen and was treated as such. Their isolated nature led to a decline in pumpkin hatchings until eventually, the community had shrunk to a fraction of its size and pretty much every member was elderly. It was decided by the Queen at the time that the only way to prevent their extinction was to rejoin the rest of Halloween, and the group journeyed for a time until they found Miasma Village and, considering their nature, bonded with the aggressive flora around the the village (and they liked the locals too, of course). This was all a few generations before Hera's time; her grandmother was the Queen who commanded that they rejoin society and her mother remembers bits and pieces of the travelling. Currently they're a very small cluster, content to live in Miasma Village and retain as much as their old ways as possible. Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Reapers